1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for auto-writing, and particularly to a method for a navigation device to auto-write the global satellite positioning coordinates of the targets into an address book after the navigation ended.
2. Description of Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) is a precision satellite navigation positioning system, on which U.S. Department of Defense has spent about 20 years and over 12 billion U.S. dollars since 1973 for developing. The satellite was first launched at 1978 and started all-weather routine positioning in a three-dimension space from October 1993. The development of GPS relies on the demands for supporting military affairs, space navigation and aviation. At any time, any place, if not being sheltered, a GPS user can receive signals from 4 to 8 satellites for positioning without being affected by climate.
Recently, navigation devices have become popular electronic products. Even a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or a smart cellular phone can be manufactured as an electronic product having a GPS device. However, the navigation software and the other functions have not been combined for current electronic products. The navigation software and the other functions of electronic products are independent parts to the users.